


If the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

by Mocking_point



Series: We are the Storm! [1]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Uncanny Avengers
Genre: Cannon typical voilence, Daisy as an S.O., Gen, Mentorship, Parallels, Philinda as Daisy’s parents, superhero!Daisy, uncanny avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: “She needs help from someone who knows what they’re doing. Someone... better.” Daisy said starring at the screen.“No such person.” Coulson said smiling and putting his hand on her shoulder.Daisy takes the next step (that everyone but Daisy knows she’s ready for) and finally becomes a Supervising Officer.





	If the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This fic has been in my mind for a while, especially with this character.

“There’s no way I’m ready.” Daisy said, looking at the screen terrified. 

“Of course you are.” May said, straight and to the point. 

“That girl in there needs help. Real help!”

“And she is getting it. From you.” May said. 

“She needs help from someone who knows what they’re doing. Someone... better.” Daisy said starring at the screen. 

“No such person.” Coulson said smiling and putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Daisy gave a chuckle that died in her throat. “What if we get Captain Rogers?”

“Nope!” Coulson said.

“That girl is in there scared.” May said. “She’s hurting, she just lost her grandfather and her brother is still stuck in a cocoon. You need to get in there.” She said punctuating her statement by pushing her ward towards the white room. 

 

“Hey.” Daisy said softy. The girl was curled up in a ball Ion the floor officer the corner of the room. As soon as Daisy entered she stiffened. “My name is Daisy.”

“Quake. I know who you are.” The girl said smiling a little. 

“And you’re name is?” Daisy asked. 

“You know my name. You ran it through your data base.” The girl said 

“Yeah but that’s kinda rude. I’d rather hear it from you.” Daisy said smiling. 

“Emily. Guerrero.” She said meeting Daisy’s eyes. The girl got lucky with the physical transform. Most times if she transformed physically it is a huge thing. But with Emily all she got was black and red eyes to replace the white and blue. 

“That was an incredibly brave thing you did today.” Daisy said. “You saved a lot of people. Including me.”

“What else was I gonna do.” She mumbled, Daisy ran her tongue across the top set of teeth in her mouth. She could see why her mentors want led them working together.

“Still, He was your grandfather.” Daisy said. “That’s never easy. I know what you’re going through.”

“You don’t smell like strawberries.” Emily looked up at her. 

“Come again?”

“Everyone who has come in here has smelled like strawberries when they said that. You don’t.” Emily said her eyes pinching together. 

“My mother was like us. She could heal. Only some jackasses found out and thought her powers belonged to them.” Daisy began and Emily loosened up. She started to slightly slide over to Daisy. “They did... horrible things things to her. And while her body healed from it, her mind didn’t.”

“When She was taken we were separated for decades. We were finally reunited but like your grandfather she tried to kill a lot of people.” Daisy said shrugging. It had been years since it happened. Daisy wouldn’t say she had gotten over it but she did move on. Besides, she now had a mother she knew would never hurt her. “Including me. I had to stop her too.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“I am too.”

“Don’t be.” Emily said. “I’d do it again.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Daisy said smiling. “At S.H.I.E.L.D. We have a program that helps Inhumans control their abilities. I’m gonna do that for you.”

“Wh- What?” Emily said, “No! You’re... you’re Quake! You have to have more important things to do!”

“Nope!” Daisy said popping the P. “I’ll give you a few hours to decide.”

“Are you sure you want to train me?” Emily said bashfully. 

“Of course!” Daisy said, but in actuality she was terrified of doing it. She really didn’t want to screw up this girl. 

Emily’s eyes pinched together again. “You smell like strawberries...” she said in a mix of anger and hurt. 

“You’re right.” Daisy said, as there was obviously no lying to this girl. “I don’t want to train you. I’ve never done it before and I’m terrified I’m gonna screw up and screw you up for life. But it has nothing to do with you.” Daisy said honestly. 

“Th- Thanks.” Emily said, interlocking their fingers. 

“And who knows. Maybe once you get the hang of it you can stick around and become an actual S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.”

“I think I’d like that.” Emily said resting her head back against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Emily Guerrero is a real character from the comics. I’m trying to stick as close to her origin from the show as I can. Her powers will be expanded on but in the mean time you should totally look her up.


End file.
